Vinnie
Vinnie= Vinnie, commonly referred as Reverse Puppet, is a character similar to Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Vinnie, like its normal counterpart in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, bears a white face, but unlike its counterpart, has a sad facial expression. It has dark purple lines down its mask, and blue blush cheeks, as opposed to the original's red blush. Vinnie's lips are also blue, which gives Vennie an overall gloomy feel, especially with the frown. Just like its normal counterpart, he has a skinny body with long limbs and three long, slender fingers on each hand. Vinnie also has the same eye shape as its Five Nights at Freddy's counterpart, which makes it look angry when seen from certain angles. In Game Vinnie is never a threat, as he never appears in any of the in-game nights; instead, he only appears in cutscenes, in which he will do seemingly-random things before appearing in front of the camera, with eyes open wide and glowing white. His presence here seems to signify some link between Candy's and Freddy's. Cutscenes In the cutscenes, Vinnie always appears in the Factory. In the cutscene at the end of the first night, he is looking at the camera and approaching it from the left side. He then quickly moves in front of the camera by way of a jumpscare at the end of the cutscene. In the cutscene that follows the third night he is looking towards what appears to be a crime scene whilst twitching repeatedly. In the fourth cutscene, he is looking at Candy and Cindy, whom are sitting on a conveyor belt in the factory, pointing at them in an accusing manner. In the fifth and final cutscene in which he appears, he comes closer to the camera similar way of the first night, only now he approaches from the darker areas behind the conveyor belt. He then stands in front of the camera in such a way that only his face can be seen, whilst showing the text: "A mistake, my mistake. A problem, your problem". All the while, he is continuously twitching spasmodically. Trivia *On the "Mistakes Happen" teaser, if brightened, you can see RAT, probably meaning they have a connection to something. *It only appears in Five Nights at Candy's 2 in the Night 1 minigame as an Easter Egg. |-|FNAC 2= Vinnie does make a cameo appearance in Five Nights at Candy's 2 as Easter egg. It appears for a single frame in the first night's minigame of Five Nights at Candy's 2. Controlling Chester the Chimpanzee, when the player enters the Office, Vinnie will be visible for the first frame, but will immediately disappear. Trivia * As mentioned in [http://five-nights-at-candys.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9780 a recent thread by PalomonsF], it is speculated that Vinnie was meant to play a bigger role in this game. It could be supposed to be an active animatronic in Five Nights at Candy's 2, but the reason why this was scrapped is currently unknown. **It is just a speculation, the main evidence for it comes from a dev sketch of his body in Dev Sketches section in Extra menu, since it would not make sense for Emil Ace Macko to make a dev sketch of a minigame sprite. |-|FNAC 3= Vinnie return in Five Nights at Candy's 3, with an explanation for his resemblance to the Marionette from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He is replaced by his counterpart Monster Puppet. More information will be added. Category:Animatronics |-|Gallery= Tumblr_nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1_1280.png|Vinnie, alongside all of the other animatronics in Five Nights at Candy's, (not including Nightmare Candy, as he does not appear in the game itself.) in the "Thank you too" image on Emil Macko's blog. Teaser_Final.png|Vinnie in last teaser that say's mistakes happen 821.png|Vinnie standing in front of the camera in the cutscene 820.png|Vinnie in another position in the night 6 cutscene. www.GIFCreator.me_MAvQxn.gif|Vinnie Twitching Teaser_Final.jpg|Vinnie Teaser Britghened 777.png|Vinnie looking into the camera|link=Vinnie Nightmare RAT & Reverse Puppet 2.jpeg|Vinnie appearing above Monster RAT in the end of demo screen ReversePuppet.png|Vinnie's face brightened. Category:FNAC Category:FNAC 2 Category:FNAC 3 Category:Jumpscares